


Sibling Rivalry

by Bow



Category: Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow/pseuds/Bow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble. Prompt: Little House on the Prairie, sibling rivalry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semielliptical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semielliptical/gifts).



Mary's sewing was always perfect and even. Mary sat quietly on Sundays, like a little lady. Mary's hair was golden, and fell over her shoulders in soft, round curls.

Laura thinks of Mary alone in Iowa now, of the long train ride in darkness.

The door opens: Manly has come in from the barn. Laura drops her sewing, with its untidy stitches, and he comes to sit beside her. In Laura's lap, Rose stirs and coos.

Mary is good; she would not have such thoughts. But Laura knows she has everything now, and got it with her brown hair, besides.


End file.
